Made For You
by twilightmash09
Summary: Monica's first assignment being a supervisor turns out to be more than she could ever imagine. Monica/OC R


Title: Made For You

Author: Twilightmash09

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Touched by an Angel.

**Prologue**

It was cold. So cold that it felt that if you made one wrong move, you would turn to ice. But it didn't bother Angels; one Angel in particular thought it was quite beautiful. The city was covered in a quilt of snow. The trees seemed to be glowing with silver icicles. All the leaves had changed from green, to golden browns, and crisp reds.

The falling snow was so thick; it looked as if it was falling in slow motion. Snowplows glided through the streets, an average sight for most. They tried to make a suitable indent in the snow for the cars.

The Angel sat upon a bench unnoticed, wondering how God created something so spectacular. She wore a simple white dress that fell just above her feet. Her heels were barely a half-inch; her long, auburn hair was lying perfectly against her back.

She looked to be about in her mid to late thirty's. Her hair had grown out to at least 5 inches below her shoulders. Her face seemed to look, pure, innocent even. Looking at her you would never, _never,_ suspect she had been _"born,"_ or _"made,"_ by God, sometime before World War II. She had seen so much hurt, so much pain and suffering, but she'd seen a lot of love and miracles too. She was 5'4, and hadn't grown an inch in her life, and her eyes were a brilliant, light, shade of brown.

Sighing deeply she stood up and looked around getting impatient. Suddenly she heard the familiar voice of her dear friend. "Monica!" She turned around only to see Sam walking toward her. "I'm so sorry I'm late."

Monica smiled at the comment, "isn't that supposed to be my line?" Sam chuckled slightly. Monica had been known to be late when it came to _Angelic meetings. _"Is there a reason you called me here, or did you just miss me?"

"I have an assignment for you, but it's a little different." Monica frowned at this, it didn't sound good. "But, before we get to that, how are you?"

She shrugged "I'm ok. I'm still getting used to it, being a supervisor and all." Shaking his head in understanding, Sam decided it was best not to push the subject.

Monica had recently been promoted from caseworker to supervisor. Tess her former Supervisor had been offered to sing for God himself, instead of staying a supervisor and work alongside Monica. To Monica's disappointment, she took it. But who could blame her, she did have a beautiful voice; unlike Monica, who had been kicked out of the choir, even though she wasn't a part of it.

Gloria, her previous caseworker, was assigned to a new supervisor after her promotion. Her brain was like a super-computer; she read books in less than a minute and could remember everything she learned. The first day with her she read the entire Dictionary, once she got glasses.

Another one of her friends was Andrew, the Angel of Death. When first hearing this people think he would be a pretty nasty guy, wrong. Andrew was a nice guy, and very blond. He looked at being the Angel of Death as an honor, not a punishment.

Sam looked back at Monica who was lost in her own thoughts. "How's your new caseworker? Laura, is it?"

"She's doing good," her voice drifted off, "very well."

"Well that's, good." He kicked a stone that was out of place. "Monica, I have to ask. Have you talked to Tess?" She shook her head. "Gloria?" She shrugs. "Andrew, maybe?"

Sighs, "I see him every now and then." Starts to fidget, "so… Why am I here again?" Sam smiled, as if he knew a joke was going to be played, but you didn't know when or where. He simply turned and motioned for her to follow. About half a block down they stopped in front of a bench identical to the one they just came from. _This has to be a joke_, she thought. "Sam, what are we," he stopped her before she could finish.

"Wait, he'll come." She was about to ask who when she saw a man sit down at the bench. He was about her age; she estimated he was around 6'. His hair was a dirty brunet, which he wore it just over his ears; his bangs were to the side of his face, showing his dark brown eyes.

He was wearing jeans, snow boots, and long sleeves with an over sized jacket. The weird thing was he made it look like a fashion statement, instead of just another average outfit. Think of a farm boy mixed with an architect, and add a little bit of model; you just described him to a tea.

He looked so… So, beautiful! She couldn't explain it, but, he seemed different somehow. She hadn't felt this way before, about anyone. What was she was feeling anyway? "Who is that?" Monica asked half dazed. He looked between Monica and the man on the bench.

Sam smiled from ear to ear, "that my dear, is Jack Sleyer, your assignment!" They stood for what seemed like an hour in Monica's eyes, when Sam finally continued. "He's a photographer, but an artist at heart."

Monica frowned at this, she was going to argue that photography's a form of art, but thought better of it. What was she supposed to do anyway? Pose for a picture? Ok, so he was cute but… He doesn't look like he needs any help. "What is it that I have to help him with?"

Sam chuckled slightly and started pacing. "I never said you'd be helping him. No I wouldn't call it that." He stopped and looked thoughtfully, looked back at Monica, then started pacing, _again_. "An experiment, that's what it is, yes…" Sam stopped short of stride, glanced back at a very confused Monica, as if seeing her for the first time.

A million questions were going through Monica's mind… Why was Sam acting so weird? What did he mean by experiment? And why couldn't she take her eyes off Jack?


End file.
